Viral Menace
by Razorwind
Summary: When a strange teen, neither tamer nor destined, appears into the Tamers lifes strange things begin to happen, what are these dark doorways that appear, disgorging strange digimon. Who is Viramon, and why does the strange teen seem to know it so well?
1. Apperances

_**Viral Menace**_

"Rika" said a voice from the shadows behind the red headed girl, who turned to look at her vulpine digimon partner who had teleported behind her

"What is it Renamon? A wild one?" she asked, readying her sunglasses for a trek into a digital field

"I don't know, I'm sensing something, but I can't feel a digital field" Renamon replied slightly confused at what she was sensing

Rika frowned slightly, and then spoke, "Lets check it out"

Renamon led the way, phasing in and out of reality as they raced to their target. What they found was a thick black crack in the ground, about a metre long and 10 centimetres thick, but it was emitting a black light that reached up 2 metres before fading out, it looked like a doorway into darkness, and things were stirring within it.

"Yami Blaster!" came a shout from the doorway and a black fireball flew from the darkness, headed for Rika, until Renamon dove for her, pulling her out of the way at the last second.

Out of the dark doorway came the creature that had shot the blast, it was a short humanoid, jet black with a head shaped like a pinecone, tilted backwards about 45°, with deep crimson eyes staring out above a mouth stretched into a wicked grin. Its left arm tapered into a sword and its right became some form of gun (A/N Think Megaman/X's gun arm).

It was followed by more, many, many more.

"Diamond Storm!" yelled Renamon, flying up into the air, letting loose a hail of small barbs, deleting about seven of the strange creatures, "Well" said Renamon "That answers one question, they are digimon"

With a yell more of the strange digimon jumped towards Renamon, levelling their gun arms, "Yami Blaster!" they yelled, dark bolts flying towards the vulpine digimon, who managed to dodge most of them, but got hit by the last one as she dodged one and ended up in its path. Renamon flew backwards from the impact and hit the ground,

Rika swiped a card through her D-arc "Rejuvenation, activate"

Getting back up Renamon loosed off more diamond storms, destroying more of the dark digimon, as she leapt back into the fray she heard a new voice yelling out an attack,

"Spiral Claw!"

Something slammed, spinning, into the mass of digimon, deleting them in seconds, the something turned towards the doorway and somehow absorbed the darkness, closing the gateway.

Renamon began to absorb the masses of data in the air, wondering why the something wasn't; it seemed to be a digimon. Her answer came when a beam of light came from off to the digimon's left, capturing some data in itself then building some form of box around the imprisoned data, the box shrank until it was just a thick square floating in the air.

"What's that?" asked Rika

"I don't know Rika," replied Renamon, looking at the digimon who had helped destroy the other Digimon.

It was pretty tall, about as tall as she with a pointed face and two horns that curved up behind his head, on his forehead was a red three-pointed star. He was black all over with piercing red eyes and a pale grey chest with the same three-pointed star mark upon it, his arms fell to just below the knee, but his long claws carried them to about his ankles, there was a thick band of silver around each wrist, each marked with the three-pointed star. His feet had two clawed toes at the front and one behind.

"Who are you?" Renamon asked, the other digimon was silent

"Razormon, grab that will ya?" a voice called, and the dark Digimon, Razormon, starched out an arm and grabbed the spinning square.

Rika turned to face the direction the voice had come from to see a guy running up towards them. He was quite tall, over 6ft at least and was dressed all in black, black jeans, black boots a black sleeveless top with a black bandana below his black hair and black shades that obscured his eyes. When he got closer she could see that his hair fell to about the bottom of his shoulder blades and was in a ponytail, she could also see the swords strapped across his back and the strange armour on his right arm, along with a tatoo on his left shoulder, an eight pointed star formed of swords.

Razormon handed the object t the boy, who looked about 17, he looked at it for a moment before slotting it into the strange blue highlighted, black arm guard attached to his right arm.

"Yamimons again? Geeze, If I ever get my hands on Nick I'm gonna kill him, half my chips are Yamimon" the boy said, he then looked up and saw Rika and Renamon, "Um…Hi, I'm Alex" he said giving them a small wave


	2. Searching for answers

_**Viral Menace**_

Rika stared at this new boy, and then pointed her D-Arc at the digimon, the holographic display was black, the name Razormon then typed itself across just before that three-pointed star symbol appeared with three flashing words over it; WARNING, Data Corrupt. Rika raised an eyebrow and looked up at the digimon, noticing Alex trying to attract her attention,

"What?" she asked,

"I was just going to say thanks, if an entire gatefull of Yamimon got loose it'd take a hell of a lot of chasing to get them all" he told her, holding out his hand, she shook it and notices several scars criss-crossing his arm

"What were those digimon?" Rika asked as Alex pulled his hand back

"Those were Yamimon, rookie level, the most basic of Viramon's troops, individually they're nothing, but an entire gatefull can actually be rather deadly" he told her, turning to go, Rika's D-Arc logging all the information

Rika had noticed the swords on his back and had to ask, "Why do you have two swords on your back?"

"You see I'm kinda from out of town. Where I come from they're necessary," he told her, still walking away,

Rika pondered this, "Where are you from?" she asked as Razormon opened a dark gateway and stepped through, Alex paused, just about to follow,

He turned back to face her, a small grin on his face, "Now that is a more interesting question than you know" he told her, before stepping into the gateway, the dark portal closing behind him.

* * *

Takato tossed and turned in his sleep, he was having another one of those prophetic dreams again, the kind that had shown Rika to him before. Now they showed an older boy, around 17, with two swords battling alongside a tall, black digimon with long claws. They were fighting squat little digimon with pointed heads and sword and gun arms, they were poring out of what looked like a doorway of darkness, and the two were fighting their way towards the doorway.

They reached the black gate and the boy looked into it, a look of horror showing on his face as he saw what was inside, quickly the black digimon began to absorb the gateway, closing it just as a scythe blade began to emerge from the darkness.

The dream began to fade as Takato was brought back to the land of the living with concerned shakes,

"Takatomon, Takatomon are you alright? You were mumbling and turning about in your sleep, bad dream?" came a child like voice

"I'm not a Mon," he replied sleepily, "and yes, it was a bad dream"

Since he had come back from the digital world after the D-Reaper incident, Takato's parents had let Guilmon, Takato's self-made, red dino digimon, sleep in the house, as long as he kept away from the bread.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked his friend, knowing the answer

"Bread!" cried Guilmon

"Guilmon bread?" he asked

"Yay! Guilmon bread, Guilmon bread, it's a loaf shaped like my head!" sang the digimon, dashing downstairs.

'I wonder what that dream was about' thought Takato as he got dressed.

* * *

The dark gateway opened into an apartment near the school and a digimon and a human stepped out into their temporary home.

Two days ago they had come here, they had rented the apartment with money created from the samples brought back by the probe and had settled down with the few items they had brought.

"I'm going for a shower" Alex called, walking to his room, taking of his top and revealing many, many scars, some looked like they were done by claws, some by teeth, others blades and there were a few burn marks there as well.

After his shower he put on some new clothes, he had been wearing the other ones for three days. He put on black jeans with buckles up the sides, a black, dragon-patterned shirt with buckles across the front and a black headband with dark fire emitting from the three-pointed star symbol in the centre.

Buckling the arm guard back on, placing his belt with his things hanging from it back around his waist and strapping the swords on his back, he sat down at a table with a laptop on it and flicked the on switch, he then took a cable from one of the pouches on his belt and removed a device from its holder.

The device was black, edged with blue, and was shaped like a three-pointed star, it had a screen in the middle with a few buttons around it, and on the back was a sunken port for some kind of chip, it was here Alex connected one end of the cable, the connector shaped like the object the Yamimon's data had been captured in earlier.

He plugged the other end of the cable into a port on the laptop.

"OK, lets find out a bit about where we are" he said to himself, beginning to hack the governmental database, finding his way into something called 'Hypnos' that had the files he was looking for. "Looks like hanging around with Techno for so long paid off," he said as he began to read the files.

In this world, humans with digimon partners were called Tamers, their digivices were D-Arcs and they used cards from a game to empower their partners with different abilities. All the tamers were listed,

Rika Nonaka partnered with Renamon, known as 'The Digimon Queen' for her abilities in the digimon card game.

Takato Matsuki partnered with his created digimon, Guilmon.

Henry Wong partnered with Terriermon; his father was one of those who created digimon here.

Suzie Wong partnered with Lopmon, sister of Henry.

Jeri, partnered with Leomon, partner destroyed, used as a pawn by the D-Reaper program.

Kazu, partnered with Guardromon, avid player of the digimon card game.

Kenta, partnered with Marine Angemon, Kazu's 'sidekick' and the last to get a digimon partner.

Ryo, partnered with Cyberdramon, was lost in the digital world for a long time, sometimes referred to as 'The Digimon King' for his card playing skills.

It seemed that to reach mega level, Renamon, Guilmon, Terriermon and Cyberdramon could merge with their tamers, fusing human and digimon together in a process known as Bio-Merging.

Alex's luck ran out and he encountered a seeker program within the Hypnos mainframe, designed to catch hackers, it terminated his link with the mainframe and froze his outbound comms in the laptop. Closing the laptop down with a grumble he put the cable back in the pouch, and reattached his digivices to its holder on his belt.

'A very interesting place here' he thought, making a decision, "Razormon, can you open a gateway please, we're going to see the Tamers" he called to his digital friend, stepping through the gateway, bound for a place the Hypnos files had mentioned as the tamers' meeting place, a park, not to far from the apartment.


	3. Meetings

_**Viral Menace**_

The Tamers were meeting up at the park as usual, Kazu and Kenta taking turns to play Ryo at the digimon card game but, despite helpful suggestions from Guardromon, Jeri and others, they lost every game.

"Awww man!" yelled Kazu as he lost for the tenth time, "There has to be _some_way to beat you Ryo" he pointed a finger at Ryo as he said this, then a bulb lit up over his head, "Hey Rika! You play Ryo" he called to the red head in question, who had been leaning against a tree all morning, staring at nothing.

"How about I don't and you get beaten by Ryo, not me" she called back, raising a fist in response to Kazu's puzzled expression, he got the idea.

"Hey Rika, what's up with you?" asked Takato, walking over to the girl

Rika turned her steely gaze to him, but it was softened somewhat, "Nothing Gogglehead" she told him, "I was just thinking"

"About what?" he continued, leaning against a tree beside her

"About something that happened last night," here she gave a small smile, "But surely you would know what happened, you tend to follow me around in your dreams"

Takato smiled, "yeah, usually, but last night I was following this guy, dressed all in black…" he began

"Did he have long hair and a pair of swords? Was he fighting alongside a digimon?" Rika asked, beginning to see where this was going

Takato's eyes opened wide, "yes, how'd you know?" he asked

"I fought alongside him last night" she said simply, "You know, I think I'll play some cards. Hey Kazu! I'll play you!" she yelled, getting out her deck and walking towards the visored kid.

Takato watched her go, he sighed and lent back against the tree, he always felt happier around Rika and he knew that she was sort of softer, more open around him, it was barely discernable, but there.

* * *

Alex watched all this from behind a dark doorway, it was unopened and both he and Razormon were standing in darkness, somewhere between the two gateways, looking through to where they were going to arrive.

"OK Razormon, I'm going to activate a dark barrier around them as you open the gateway, that should prevent anything like a Yamimon arriving when we don't want them to" he told his Digimon companion, unclipping the Digivice from his belt he held it in his right hand, the screen facing his palm, as he positioned the fingers of his left hand over the end of the strange device on his arm.

"Ready Razormon?" he asked, Razormon nodded, "OK, 1, 2, 3" he said, the dark doorway opening on 'three', "Crystal Chip, Activate…Dark Barrier!" he said, pulling a chip, one of those small things that the Yamimon's data had been caught in, out of the storage device on his arm, then plugging it into the port on the back of the Digivice. The chip digitised and the barrier appeared.

Alex stepped out into the park.

* * *

All the Tamers whirled around as they were surrounded by the black field of energy, the digimon took up a fighting stance and the tamers all chose cards and stood ready, tensing for an attack,

"What the hell is this!" exclaimed Kazu as he stared around at the barrier, "where's the digital field?"

Rika answered him; "These digimon don't use a field," she told all of them, filling them in on what she'd learned last night. "They emerge using these black gateways"

Alex stepped out into the park, Razormon followed and Rika relaxed, the others did to, if Rika wasn't about to fight then this guy was a friend.

"Did I interrupt something?" he said, gazing about at the cards strewn across the floor where they'd been knocked as everyone scrambled after the barrier had been raised

Rika introduced him, "everyone, this is Alex, Alex, this is everyone", Takato nodded, connecting this newcomer to what Rika had said and to his dream, he shuddered, it had not been a nice dream

Kazu spoke first, "so, what are you? A Tamer?" he asked, staring at Razormon, he had never seen a digimon like him before

Alex sat down beside a tree and shook his head, "No, where I come from we all have digimon partners," he told them 'those of us that are still alive' he thought glumly

Kazu thought for a moment, then gave up as his mind overheated, "hey Alex, I'll give you a game" he said, holding up his cards

Alex was about to tell Kazu that he didn't know how to play when a spine chilling laugh emitted from the dark barrier, Alex's eyes shot open as the barrier began to twist and warp, changing into a gigantic gateway…full to the brim with glowing red eyes.

"KUSO!" swore Alex as he realised what had happened, he sprung off the ground and drew his swords, slipping into a battle stance, "Razormon, open a gate back to the apartment, send them there" he yelled, indicating the Tamers

"But…" began Takato, before Alex cut him off, "no buts, get out of here, I'll be along shortly," he said as Razormon opened the gateway and ushered the tamers in

"Yami Blaster!" yelled over three-dozen voices as dark energy blasted towards those who remained. Razormon's concentration was disrupted and the gateway vanished, leaving Takato behind.

"Damn you, you feckin' shadows!" screamed Alex as he dove towards the Yamimon, blades flashing, data exploding everywhere. Razormon joined the fray, calling out 'Spiral Claw's to delete swaths of dark Digimon, they reached the black gate and Alex looked into it, a look of horror showing on his face as he saw what was inside, quickly Razormon began to absorb the gateway, closing it just as a scythe blade began to emerge from the darkness.

Alex was white, he had seen the being who haunted his nightmares in that gate, the one he would make pay if he ever got his hands on him, that of course being after he found a way to prevent himself getting shredded.

Razormon cleared the rest of the Yamimon and opened a gate to the apartment, Takato helping to lead the shell-shocked Alex through to his home.

As they emerged Takato was pounced on by Guilmon, happy to see him back in one piece, then a pair of hands grabbed his top, he was hauled up off the floor,

"Why didn't you come back like the rest of us? Eh Gogglehead! I was worried…" there was a slight pause as Rika's brain switched into overtime, "…that I wasn't going to be the one who pounded you into the grave!"

Takao grinned, "You were worried? That's sweet Rika" he said, then added in a whisper that only Rika could hear, "nice save there"

Rika growled, and leapt at Kazu

"Why are you attacking me?" he said as he fled

"Because you can't run as fast as Takato for as long as Takato, and I want to pound something NOW!" she yelled, catching up.

Only Henry noticed Alex smiling, a second person had heard Takato's whisper, and he could see what was going on.

He got up and walked over to his laptop, turned it on and opened a case beside it. Inside was an assortment of strange devices that Alex took out and assembled, plugging a cable into his Digivice, another into the laptop, then both into a dome shaped piece that connected to a block, four sticks locking the block on top of the dome, into the block Alex plugged the final piece, it was four concentric rings, one ring inside another, with a tab on the bottom for connection.

By this time, everyone had stopped what they were doing and were watching Alex in fascination, he opened a program on the laptop, pressed a combination of buttons on the Digivice and flicked a switch on the device that now stood on his desk.

The rings began to spin, faster and faster, spinning in different directions at once, energy crackling between them, as they became a blur they all aligned at the same moment and a disk of light blue appeared between them, a disk the size of a television screen, with something on it.

The person through the device turned round, he was pale with glasses, blue eyes and spiked up blond hair, he appeared to be wearing a blue t-shirt, "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Hey Techno, objectives one and two achieved" replied Alex


	4. Flames of the Fiend

_**Viral Menace**_

"The hell's going on!" Rika's voice was the first to break the silence their side of the 'screen'.

"Like I said Rika, I'm not from around here" Alex told her, turning back to Techno, "Anything happening on your side?"

Techno grinned, "only the usual, there's been a bit of a lull over here, but that's understandable, he's over there, so were all glad of a bit of a breather, means we can get a bit more done" he told Alex, and the Tamers, who were beginning to get confused.

"What about the 'Old Crew'? Any of them around at the minute?" Alex asked

Techno nodded; "David just got back" he told them and left, presumably to fetch David.

The tamers could now see where Techno had been sitting, it looked like a hanger type place, except there were people dressed in camouflaged fatigues everywhere, with digimon by their sides, helping in their various tasks. White coated people were walking backwards and forwards, presumable researchers or technicians, they had digimon too, and some were walking around in what looked like normal clothes, but had a colour coded shoulderpad on their right shoulders, a rank system.

Someone sat in front of the 'screen' and turned to them. He looked about Alex's age with spiked up red hair that had a few spiky licks of it falling in front of his face (A/N think Vash from Trigun) and red eyes he was wearing flame effect boots, red jeans, a red t-shirt and a flame effect jacket.

"Hey Alex" he said, playing with a lighter "How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? And the others?" Alex asked, noticing the metal flame pendant around his friend's neck, "is that what I think it is?"

"I'm fine, they're fine and yes it is, we found them. Had to trek halfway across both worlds to find them, but we got all of them" David began, then he saw Alex's face fall when he mentioned that they had all of 'them' "Sorry man, I know how you feel, here, take both of them"

David held up two necklaces and chucked them lightly towards the 'screen', they emerged on the tamers side of the machine and Alex caught them, looking sadly at the twisting, tornado one before clipping it to the hilt of one of his swords, he clipped the intricate one round his neck, there were four scimitars forming a circle, crossed by two katanas with four small daggers protruding from the point where the katanas crossed.

"I'm timing out at this end," said Alex, glancing at the laptop, "see ya whenever, say hi to Becky and the others for me would ya?"

"OK man, see ya," said David as the portal began to close and the rings' whirling slowed until they stopped and the portal disappeared completely.

"Would you mind explaining what that was?" asked Takato, looking at Alex like he was some kind of alien

Alex sighed, and turned round to see all the tamers staring intently at him, "OK, OK. Right, I told you I'm not from around here, I'm actually from a bordering dimension to yours, pretty similar actually, although I never got the chance to go to Japan, so I don't know how similar our layouts are."

Takato nodded, "ok, that explains that, so that thing is a form of phone back to that dimension?"

"Got it in one Takato"

"What's with your friend's eyes?" asked Kazu, thinking about how cool it would be to have red eyes

"They're contacts, David is a bit of a pyromaniac and like the colours of fire"

"So, what about the troops and things we saw in the portal" asked Rika

"Yeah!" yelled Kazu, "Are you in a war or something?" when Alex flinched he shut up, he must have been right for a change

"Actually, yes, we are in the middle of a war, a war against an army of viral digimon, corrupted and commanded by Viramon and his subordinates. I'm here because Viramon and a selection of his commanders and troops have fled here, for what reason, intelligence doesn't know, but if I know Ni…Viramon, he's looking for more Digimon to corrupt" Alex told them, just as his Digivice flashed, and a window opened on the laptop.

Alex spun around and investigated, "Dark gateway opened, Hypnos complex, that's bad, Viramon may be attempting to find out about you lot," he didn't add 'like I did'

"Then why are we here? Lets get him!" yelled Rika grabbing her Digivice and cards

"I agree with Rika" said Takato, turning to Guilmon he said "ready boy?"

Alex nodded, "OK, Rika, you, Takato, Henry and Ryo come with me, the rest of you, stay here"

Kazu began to whine, "Awww, why can't we come, we can fight, we can even just watch"

A nerve leapt in Alex's temple, this Kazu kid was beginning to grate on him, "OK, I have an idea" he said, pulling a box out from under the desk, he opened it and extracted a device. It was a thick disk with a lens on a short tube at the front and small fins at the back, "this is a scout drone, you can watch us on my laptop through this"

Alex took a card out of the drone's side and plugged it into the laptop, opening the program and switching on the drone. He unplugged his Digivice and attached it to his belt before turning to the others.

"OK, Razormon, if you'll do the honours" he said, prompting Razormon to open a black gateway to Hypnos that the five of them walked through.

They arrived on the top of one of the Hypnos towers just as a digimon burst through the roof of the other one. It was tall, thin and wiry, clad in gold armour plating with curving shoulderpads and spikes all down its back. Two long swords protruded from its bracers around its wrist above its clawed hands, its red eyes accented its demonic face and curving horns. Its legs were like Renamon's, they bent at knee, ankle and halfway along the foot, the digimon's feet were un-armoured and clawed.

Alex held up the DV5 (Digivice) to get the digimon's name,

**Kijinmon** said the voice in the DV5, Alex took it from there

"Viral digimon, Ultimate level, one of Ni…Viramon's 8 commanders, this Fiend type digimon is the stealthy one and usually leads Suterusumon squads, his attacks are 'Devil's Flame' and 'Chaotic Inferno', as with all of Viramon's commanders, he can summon Yamimon to his side" he told them, he know all the statistics of Viramon's commanders

Rika uttered three words "Bring it on"

She, Takato and Henry all drew blue cards, slashing them through their D-powers

**Matrix Digivolution**

**Renamon, Digivolve to…Taomon**

**Guilmon, Digivolve to…WarGrowlmon**

**Terriermon, Digivolve to…Rapidmon**

'Interesting' thought Alex, 'Never seen this way of powering digimon'

The gold armoured fiend turned to face them, setting down the case it was carrying it readied itself in a fighting pose as the three ultimates jumped towards it. Kijinmon smiled sadistically, he had found a worth battle in this mud hole of a dimension, he would enjoy tearing them limb from limb and scattering their data to the winds. 

He looked up and saw Alex. His smile vanished.

"Talisman of Light"

"Atomic Inferno"

"Rapid Missiles"

"Desolation Claw"

The four Tamers digimon called out there attacks, sending them flying towards Kijinmon, who took one look, and dodged them in the blink of an eye, moving to the side and back so quickly that they seemed to pass straight through him,

"Digimodify, Hyperspeed activate!" yelled Rika, slashing the card, Taomon speeding up to close the difference between the paintbrush wielding fox and the demonic fiend

Takato followed suit and Henry also slashed a card,

"Digimodify, Training grips activate" he called, attempting to re-do what he had done with Apemon, Rapidmon threw the grips at Kijinmon who slashed them apart with one of his wrist blades, sighting up on the offending android he failed to remember Taomon behind him thanks to the speed card.

"Devil's Flame!" yelled Kijinmon, hurling an upside down pentagram of fire at Rapidmon, who tried to dodge but the pentagram unravelled into strands of flame and wrapped around the android bunny before exploding.

(A/N upside down means point to the bottom, THAT'S the devil worship one, the other one is a pagan symbol, Grrrrr makes me angry when people think pentagrams are devil marks /)

"Talisman of light!" Taomon's attack hit Kijinmon in the back, blowing him forwards towards Cyberdramon

"Desolation Claw!" Cyberdramon attacked the fiend as he flew towards him, hitting him back into the ground.

Kijinmon straightened up, and a plate of armour dropped off, he looked at it, then at Cyberdramon, he cracked his neck…and disappeared, reappearing right in front of the cyber dragon

"CHAOTIC INFERNO!" he screamed, blasting pentagrams all around Cyberdramon, the pentagrams all unfurled into a net around the dragon, and then fire erupted within the net, burning every inch of Cyberdramon. Kijinmon lent backwards, glowing pentagrams of fire appearing around his wrists, they melted into his blades, setting them alight as he dove towards the fireball, cross-slashing Cyberdramon out of it, extinguishing the attack.

* * *

"What the hell? It beat Cyberdramon! But…but Ryo's the Legendary Tamer, the Digimon King, how can he be beaten?" yelled Kazu in Alex's apartment, the others shielding their ears

"That digimon is too powerful for an Ultimate" said Kenta, Marine Angemon agreeing with him

* * *

Alex frowned, Kijinmon was supposed to be an Ultimate, but had thrashed Cyberdramon, one of the strongest Ultimates he knew of, something was wrong, Kijinmon shouldn't be this strong, he was one of the weaker, if not the weakest, commanders, that's why he headed stealth missions.

"Razormon, we're going in" he said, his partner nodding as he stepped forwards, but felt something holding him back, it was a hand, attached to an arm in a white sleeve, attached to Rika, he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't go over there, you'll get toasted" she said, he removed her hand from his arm

"I can take care of myself," he told her, "Rune Armour activate"

The pendant flashed and what looked like liquid metal flowed all around Alex's body, solidifying into rather gothic armour with the blades symbol on the front, four small holes in the centre of the symbol.

Alex raised his DV5

"Razormon"

Razormon, Digivolve to…Katanamon 


	5. Tears of a Warrior

_**Viral Menace**_

In Razormon's place stood a similar looking creature, it had the same black and grey colour scheme, but it was taller, more muscled and had diamond shaped shields on its arms with katana blades protruding from the ends and a crest rising from its head instead of horns,

"I am ready Alex" Katanamon said in a deep voice, surprising the others, who hadn't heard Razormon speak at all

"Lets go Katanamon, lets destroy him" said Alex from under his armour, drawing his Katanas and leaping at Kijinmon beside Katanamon, "Chaotic Blade!"

One of Alex's swords glowed bright white as he threw it at Kijinmon, the whirling disk fading to black as it neared the Fiend, shattering an armour plate as it hit before vanishing and reappearing in Alex's hand,

"Katanamon? Do you see it?"

"Yes Alex, he is being powered, its Viramon, he is powering him"

Alex's eyes narrowed as he continued to run at the now snarling demonic digimon, he jumped in the air, throwing another 'Chaotic Blade' at Kijinmon as he flew over him, noting the point where the dark energy was flowing into the fiend.

"Everyone, aim for his back, third spine plate down, that's where Viramon is supplying him with power" Alex told them, his katanas glowing white and morphing into a Masemune, "Chaotic Blade"

The attack bounced off Kijinmon's arm guard as he twisted to block the attack,

"Atomic Inferno"

"Talisman of Light"

"Rapid Missiles"

The three attacks hit the Fiend's shoulder as he twisted again, exposing the plate to Katanamon

"Katana Blades"

Katanamon slammed into the target at full force, shattering the armour and dissipating the energy trail, cutting off the Fiend's source of extra power.

* * *

Kazu stared at the video feed, his mouth open, "Wow, Alex is soooo cool, look at him go"

" I don't know Kazu" Said Jeri, "He looks scary, like he's enjoying it"

* * *

"Everyone, hit him once then back off, I'll handle this slime" Alex said a chilling grin spreading across his face, hidden by the helmet of his armour.

"Atomic Inferno"

"Talisman of Light"

"Rapid Missiles"

"Katana Blades"

All of the attacks crashed into Kijinmon, sending spider-webs of cracks across his armour and sending the digimon towards Alex, whose helmet melted into the rest of the armour, exposing his grin. With a savage scream he threw himself at the fiend, a katana in each hand

The collision sent them both tumbling towards the edge of the building, Alex hacking viciously at the digimon commander as they rolled closer and closer to the edge,

"Alex, look out!" yelled Takato, "Guilmon, get him"

Alex and Kijinmon fell from the Hypnos tower still fighting; as they fell Kijinmon began to laugh,

"Do you think this will bring her back? Is that it? Will destroying us bring her back?"

"No, but tearing all of you apart and trampling your data into the ground one by one will make me feel better about it" replied Alex, "demon slayer"

Alex's armour shifted and a pair of armoured wings burst from his back,

"Chaotic Blades"

The two katanas sliced through Kijinmon, exploding him into data, Alex pointed his wrist at the data and light ensnared it, grabbing the crystal chip he flew back up to the roof, to the others, as everyone de-digivolved.

"Razormon, can you take up back please" he said, the armour flowing back to the pendant,

Razorwind nodded and opened the dark gateway, taking them to Alex's.

"OK everybody, good fight" Alex said as they emerged in his apartment, "but I'm going to have Razormon take you all back to the park, from there you can go home, I need to go sleep"

"Hold on a minute" said Rika, stalking over to Alex, " how did you destroy an ultimate? Even if he was weakened"

Alex looked at her tiredly, "not now Rika, just…just go home, all of you go home, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"But…"

"No Kazu, go home"

Razormon opened a dark portal and the destined walked through, reappearing at the park.

Alex lay down on his bed, the spiral pendant in his hand, and in the darkness of his room, began to cry.


	6. Backstory Battle

_**Viral Menace**_

It was morning, and Alex had the semblance of a plan in is mind, but he needed a few things, things he couldn't get in this world, it was time to phone home,

The portal whirled open and showed Alex a young technician, who looked up sharply and, seeing who was looking at him, saluted,

"Sir!" he said

"At ease, could you fetch Techno? I need to speak with him" he asked the technician

"Aye sir, right away General AOC" the technician left the view and Alex heard him calling Techno,

Alex, along with all the 'Old Crew' had dropped their last names when their families were killed in the merging, using OC and the first letter of their names as an abbreviation for their last names.

Techno came into view, "What can I do for you Alex?" he asked, as Alex sorted out a few crystal chips, putting one aside from the others he unbuckled his chip storage bracer

"You remember our Idea, the Chip? How much more dark data would it need?" Alex asked, handing his bracer through the portal and feeling again the dead sensation in his arm as it transversed dimensions

Techno removed all the chips in the bracer, handing it back, "there's probably enough here to get it finished, why?"

"I know where he is Tech, I have a few tricks to equal him, but that chip will make me surpass him, beat him, and end this war" He told him, holding up a chip, "I want this chip added to the basic chipset, like the last one"

The chip came through and Techno put it in his handheld chip analyzer, "So…you got another one? Guess the count is down to six commanders then"

"Yeah…once you have the code add that to the chip, Timing out here, speak to you later, I have another idea that requires your expertise" Alex said as the portal began to fade and cut him off from home

He sighed, as once again he was furthest away from home it is possible to be,

Razormon was lying on the floor, awake but not needed,

"Ah Razor, my faithful friend, the end is in sight, could you open a gateway? I need to fetch the others," he asked, checking through the info on his DV5, filing the recording he had made that morning before he talked to Techno.

The Tamers were meeting in the park again, but as they approached they found someone already there, waiting for them, it was Alex.

"Hey guys, good to see you again," He said, waving

"Hiiii Alex" said Guilmon, pouncing on him, Razormon twitching as he fought his instinctive urge to protect Alex, knowing that Guilmon was just playing

"So, going to explain yesterday?" came Rika's voice as she moved forwards

Alex smiled, "I'm going to explain a lot" and Razormon opened a gateway back to Alex's apartment.

"I guess I should start from the beginning, well, in the beginning there were eight of us, we were chosen, similar to you guys, to help save the digital world that had been messed up by the two warring gods. We managed to fight our way to the virus plains, home of the dark god, but one of our party, Diana, was…well, she was killed, and that sent one of our party over the edge, he wanted revenge and Nick left us, he went to search for some way to avenge Diana, we haven't seen him since.

Then after a while, the dark god's top general appeared, Viramon, and all hell broke loose, the real world and Digital world began to merge as Viramon, and the dark god corrupted and recruited digimon to the side of darkness, it was absolute chaos, the entire world became crushed and warped into the centre of the digital world as the rest of the shattered world spun around it.

We managed to form an army of who were left, we had a few clever people, like Techno, who managed to figure out the workings of our DV5 digivices and the basics of digimon, using that knowledge to create digimon, an army of digimon partners to aid us and the uncorrupted digimon in fighting the Viral army.

Our biggest battle was the Battle of the Storm, a dark and terrible night…"

* * *

Alex looked back at the lines of troops under his command, each of the 'old crew', the original teens who had fought for the digital world, had a command, they all held the rank of General, and Alex had a full platoon of Riflemon and their partners.

The Riflemon were humanoid in appearance, with an armoured head and combat fatigues that ended at the elbow where their arms became automatic rifles, their partners also carried automatic weapons, Alex just had his swords, and Razormon.

Behind all the troops were the Turtle-like Cannomon, their huge cannons on their backs lined up on the enemy in the distance, their partners helping them aim, sighting the enemy through binoculars.

Overhead clouds were becoming thicker, blacker and heavier, signs of a coming storm.

The first flashes of lightning, and the first peals of thunder came momentarily before the downpour fell on them, drenching them completely in seconds, it was then that the call came through,

"Enemy movement, hostile vector, begin attack!"

With a roar, ripped straight from the souls of all those present, the army charged at the sea of Virus digimon, all weapons and attacks being flung the distance as the huge, blue bolts of pulsating plasma screamed overhead, smashing into their designated targets, black fire was lobbed back by the viral artillery, taking out one or two Cannomon, their data hurled to the winds as the storm grabbed it.

Alex charged ahead of his men, rifle bursts whistling by as he crashed into the front line of the viral digimon, smashing through the Yamimon like a human whirlwind, tearing them into data and scattering it in the storm, the lightning causing a strobing effect and lighting his screaming features, but the numbers were telling, for every one he destroyed, 20 more took its place, he and his men were being swamped by shadows, consumed by the raging tide of darkness when a blade flashed in the night,

"Tornado Fang!"

The attack cleared a space beside Alex and a tall, graceful teen bounded into it, swinging a Zanbatou,

"Hey, my command is backing up yours, but we're dropping like flies here, High command is ordering a fall back, the Cannomon will cover our retreat" she said, a whirlwind like creature tearing up the digimon attacking them,

"And hello to you too Link, OK, FALL BACK!" he yelled to his men, the army retreating as the darkness pressed onwards.

* * *

"…We lost that battle, we were driven back further and further until even our central HQ was destroyed, the digimon creation facility razed to the ground, cutting off our chance of reinforcements.

We have been fighting on, but we grow less every day, our chances are not that good, and I followed Viramon here to stop him gaining even more troops"

Alex finished his tale,

"You fight bad things lots then?" asked Guilmon, his head tilting sideways

"You are truly a warrior," added Renamon, fading into view for a moment

Rika remembered how he had looked yesterday when they had returned from battle, "You lost someone, didn't you?"

"Yes…I did…" Alex said, his face falling further as a wave of memories broke upon the beach of his mind.

The portal opened as the timer Alex had set reached the preset time, Techno appearing through the whirling blue vortex, "Hey guys, what can I do for you?"

Alex turned to Rika, "can I borrow your Digivice? And a card?" he asked her, taking it as she nodded, "Techno, can you have a look at these, I need a transfer connection between my DV5 and their Digivices" he said, handing it through the portal

"O…K…this is interesting, I'll give it a try, I call you back when I'm done" he said, looking at the D-arc in his hand, the portal closing

Rika got up sharply, "Hey! My Digivice" she said, stepping towards the closed portal mechanism,

"Don't worry Rika, time flows faster over there, you'll get the Digivice back in a little while" he said, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Just hope a wild one doesn't appear," said Henry, being ironic,

"Yeah, cause then we'd have to fight, and you'd have to stay back and watch," said Terriermon from Henry's shoulder, flinching as Rika turned around

At that moment the portal opened again, Techno appearing again, "ok, I managed to whip up something" he said, saving Terriermon.


	7. Fallen Demons

A/N: here it is, the final chapter in what has become my most viewed story.

I'd like to thank neoKOS-MOS for being my main reviewer, I'd also like to

thank everyone else who read and reviewed, I appreciate it.

Now, on with the show…

_**Viral Menace**_

Through the portal came Rika's Digivice, a cable, a chip and a box.

"Thanks Techno, send this to the others," Alex sent a letter through the portal, "It may not be needed, but I want them to know anyway."

Techno nodded as the portal timed out and his face faded from view, cutting Alex off from his home once again. With a sigh he picked up the items and turned around to face the others, handing Rika back her digivice.

"Right, this cable is a data transfer, it means I can dump all info about digimon from my world into your digimon databases on your digivices" he told them, connecting the chip connector to the back of his DV5 and holding up the other end, shaped like one of the cards the teens swiped through their digivices.

"So that end is swiped through our D-arcs?" asked Henry, seeing the magnetic strip on one side of the card shaped end

Alex nodded, handing the DV5 to Rika to swipe through, the data filling in the gaps in the entries already recorded and entering information about the digimon native to Alex's world. It also sent across a file Alex had recorded that morning.

After everyone had updated their digivices Alex opened the box to reveal a new form of card, they looked like the normal card game cards but had a chip in the centre of the card, and there was a full set for each of them.

"These are crystal chips," Alex told them, tapping the chip in the centre, "They contain different upgrades for your digimon such as wings, weapons and increased abilities like speed, they work similar to your cards, but I can capture date to make more"

He handed them their sets and they shuffled them into their own decks, and then looked back at Alex, Rika wondering why Alex had given them these.

Through the darkness he walked, using the thin veil to see where he was going in the real world. He was looking for a place, a final battleground where he could destroy the major thorn in his side,

No, he is my friend

He is not, he is my enemy

His thoughts shifted as the other spoke out, but he repressed the other, ignoring his pleas, the would be battle tonight, and it would end this war, the worlds would drown in the darkness he would usher in and he would ride the black wave through the boundaries and into the other worlds.

Stepping out into the real world his mere presence cause nature to shudder, snow beginning to fall…in October.

Alex shuddered before the first snowflake fell, he could feel his enemy, and he knew the battle was nearing,

"Are you OK?" asked Guilmon, noticing Alex's discomfort

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine, just…fine" he said, standing at the window, looking out at the snow falling over the city…'tonight then' he thought as he gazed out, wondering where he would be.

"Is it just me, or is Alex acting really weird just of late?" Takato asked Henry,

"Yeah, just a bit, maybe he's feeling cut off from his home," replied Henry, Terriermon looking up at Takato,

"He could just open that portal thing, he could sand his head home for a bit" he said, laughing slightly

"Terriermon!" Henry said sharply

"Razormon, open a gateway, He's at the park, we're going to face him" Alex said, turning from the window and striding across the room as Razormon opened a dark gateway and stepped through, closely followed by the tamers.

He comes

Alex…

They walked out into the centre of a blizzard, snow swirling around the edge of the park, cutting it off from the rest of Shinjuku, a perfect arena.

"Where are you?" Alex yelled, looking around the park.

"I am here" came a voice from the shadows, as they twisted and rippled, a figure appearing, seemingly formed of shadows. As the figure came closer they could make it out, it was clad in black and midnight blue armour, spikes rising from shoulders and wrists, from knees and elbows and from the dragon's maw shaped helmet, a black, slitted visor obscuring the face.

The tamer's digivice bleeped, displaying information, and all of them gulped simultaneously; Viramon, Mega Level, Virus type, Demon overlord, attacks unknown.

"So Alex, you followed me then? Didn't think you would have the nerve to cross dimensions" came the ice-cold voice from behind the dragon helm

"I wasn't going to let you get a world of reinforcements, I had to come, weather I liked it or not, you have to be stopped, at any cost, by any means, Razormon!" Alex retorted, pulling out his DV5 and activating his armour as Razormon digivolved to Katanamon in a flash of bright white light that faded to black.

A cruel, chilling laugh split the air as Viramon saw what Alex was attempting to do,

"I'm Mega you fool, you're just Champion and Ultimate," He cried

A smile came to Alex's face as he drew a chip from his holder, "perhaps, but I have a few aces up my sleeve" he said as he plugged the chip into his armour, plugging another chip into the DV5,

**Armour Fusion Digivolution**

**Katanamon bond acceleration,**

**Digivolve to…**

Standing where Alex had been only moments before was a familiar armoured form, highlighted in blood red, spikes rising from shoulders and wrists, from knees and elbows and from the dragon's maw shaped helmet, a black, slitted visor obscuring the face.

Now another laugh came, more chilling than Viramon's as Rika scanned this new appearance; Viramon, Mega Level, Virus type, Demon overlord, attacks unknown.

"Interesting, very interesting, this is…amusing" said Viramon as the other Viramon's helmet became data and fused into the armour as decoration on the breastplate, revealing Alex's face, smiling a smile that could only be described as psychotic. Viramon's helmet disappeared revealing another teen's face; this one was pasty and had jet black hair with a blue stripe running through it.

"Hello Nick" said Alex, addressing Viramon by the name he had once used,

"Alex, long time no see"

Nick's body twitched and his arm began to move, he looked down at it in shock before his head was swallowed by the Dragon's maw of his helm and a huge sword formed in his hand as he launched himself at Alex.

Alex's Masemune formed in his hands as he countered the blow, morphing it into a similar sword to Viramon's he struck back, the blade bouncing of the curving elbow spike as Viramon raised his arm to block the blow, brining the other arm round and punching Alex in the gut with the sound of a gong being hit with a sledge hammer.

Alex grabbed his arm and spun towards him, bringing his elbow spike backwards in an attempt to stab Viramon, ripping a plate of armour from the demon overlord's side. Viramon threw Alex away and stood up straight, unfurling a huge pair of skeletal wings from his back and taking to the air, closely followed by Alex.

Viramon dived at the other armoured form, sword held like a spear, seeking to impale the other demon, but Alex dodged to the side, striking Viramon in the back with his own sword as he flew by, slicing a sliver of metal from his armour.

In a rage Viramon threw his sword, it rippled and changed into a lance, striking Alex's shoulder and busting out the other side, Alex let out a scream of rage and pain as he dove at Viramon, who dodged and punched Alex in his injured shoulder before axe kicking him in the back, sending him to the floor.

With a scream Alex hurled his sword, it became a shining disk of silver that sliced through one of Viramon's wings before returning to Alex's hand.

"Even by becoming me you cannot defeat me, you might as well give up, or do I need to destroy you?" Said Viramon, one of his arms morphing into a cannon

"I'm…not done…yet," said Alex, drawing another chip, the one Techno had sent through earlier, he slammed it into the chip port on his armour, "YAMI SOUL!"

Red lightning crackled along every inch of his body, runes glowing like shaped blood as Alex tapped into the powers that lay behind the veil of darkness, he lifted his head to look at Viramon as the hole in his shoulder healed in an instant.

He shot at the wounded demon, striking him with the force of a wrecking ball, cracking his armour and causing him to plough a furrow in the ground with his speeding body. Alex didn't notice the dark energy crackling around his hand and feet, they began to elongate and suddenly shot up into the air, leaving a fading trail as they went, making Alex look like an armoured puppet on his strings as he dove towards his fallen adversary, seeing the phenomenon around Viramon, the tangled strings of darkness.

Alex halted, confused, he was trying to move his limbs but something was preventing him, holding him firmly in place. He saw the strings around Viramon, then saw the strings around himself, looking up he thought he could see a spidery black hand holding them.

"What? What's happening?" he said, straining against the strings as Viramon stood up, his helmet disappearing to reveal Nick's face,

"Power corrupts, Alex, we are in the thrall of darkness and must bend to his wishes" he told him, his face conveying the truth, he was trapped within Viramon, a helpless puppet on the strings of darkness.

"Nick…how…how was I? I was tricked, I believed darker powers would help me avenge her" Alex said, his head, the only part of him he still had control over, slumping,

"So did I" he replied before Viramon dashed over to Alex, smashing his fists down on top of Alex's shoulders, forcing him to the ground

"Sorry, Razor" Alex whispered to the digital shell surrounding him

Viramon's arms were pointed straight at Alex, the warped and twisted, becoming a huge cannon adorned by skeletal wings and ice blue runes, Nick opened his mouth to say something but the dragon helm closed around it, locking him away deep within the demon overlord,

"Viral Destruction!" The cannon glowed a hot purple as the power built up inside it, Alex could see screaming, tortured faces in the viral plasma charging within the cannon.

Then it fired.

The purple bolt flew at Alex, who closed his eyes, preparing himself, the bolt impacted with the armoured teen, the plasma washing over him and consuming him in agonizing purple fire, Alex screamed, and exploded into data.

The data swirled around briefly before fading away into the snow.


End file.
